Guess who
by Hel-Goddess-of-the-Underworld
Summary: Loki had a one night stand and naturally, everyone knows.


Disclaimer: I don't own MLR if I did there would be a MUCH better ending then that -.-

Summary: Loki had a 'one night stand' (if you can call it that) and naturally, everyone knows. Set in Asgard, spur of the moment fic.

---------------

Loki shook himself awake and yawned.  
Glancing around with a tired look he noticed a lump in his bed that wasn't made by him.

_Oh god. I didn't…!?_

Poking the lump lightly in the side it groaned and turned over.  
"Go away!"

Loki nearly had a stroke.  
_That voice…that wasn't….was it…? Oh god. Tell me it wasn't…  
_  
Loki poked it again but he was stopped by something hugging his chest.  
He felt the heat rise in his face as he stood there petrified for a few moments.

His head was already pounding at he tried to remember the past nights events.  
What had he done… **who** had he done!? Oh for gods sakes please don't let it be-!

Another groan as it slid higher up his chest. Loki couldn't see anything as he was relatively covered from the neck done and this persons head was on his chest.  
And if it was who he thought it was…  
_Oh god…I've been good! I know I've been good! _

Again he searched his mind for any hints on whose voice that was when someone's face flashed in his mind.

"Oh god Oh god Oh god Oh god Oh god…." He muttered raising one of his hands to smack his forehead and trail down his face.  
There was a sharp intake of breath from the sheets that were suddenly torn off of him as the body hidden in cloth snapped up.

Loki couldn't find words to express his relief at the fact he saw he was still wearing pants.

However the person still covered in sheets was far from relieved.  
"LOKI!? Oh-my-god what did we do!?"

Loki casually sat upright and yawned.  
"I don't believe we did anything…well apart from drinking too much and falling asleep, which by the way, please don't scream…"

"You better hope so…" With out another word Loki's guest jumped off the bed still draped in blankets and left the room.

Loki bit his lip before his mind dared muter the word _'cute!'_ and the blood rushed to his face again.  
-----

The next morning in Odins hall Loki walked instantly over to Thor who just as instantly started laughing.

"You…you… YOU ASSHOLE!" Loki shouted whacking Thor over the head with a rock he'd picked up outside.

"It was you, wasn't it!"

Thor was squeezing his stomach and very near to falling over.  
Sif and Idun were standing by Odin who was rolling his eyes and Heimdall and Freyr were muttering across from them.  
"Of course it was Loki. But I had help." Thor winked and Loki kicked him underneath the table.

"Bastard! You know how scared I was!?"  
Thor raised his hands in defense, "Hey, I was the one that vouched you kept part of your cloths on"  
Loki took a deep breath and started screaming.  
"I HATE YOU THOR!"  
The thunder god roared with laughter as Loki walked out of Odins hall.  
-----

"Oh god…why are…all of you….It's all of you!?!" Loki screamed as he walked into the patio.

Urd rolled her eyes. "You don't need to be so surprised. I'm sure you saw it coming."  
"correction dear sister, we saw it coming" Skuld giggled.  
Freya uncrossed her arms and walked over to the two Norn. "Stop with the stupid jokes!"  
Angraboda stood beside the front door with her hands behind her back looking up at the sky.  
"Freya, no need to get testy…" Sygyn whispered taking a sip of tea.

Angraboda leaned forward and sighed.  
"Master Loki…You need to rephrase that. We're missing two. But they'll be here in a moment."

Loki's eyes went wide. "What the fuck is this?! Is it some kind of intervention!? Wait…two…? What do you mean two?! There is no one missing!"

Freya glared at him. "Don't hold you're breath…"

A moment later a woman in a black hooded cape rode toward the scene on a large coal colored male horse.

"No Loki this isn't an intervention." The woman laughed, jumping off of the horse so she could come to a spinning halt beside the trickster.  
"Good afternoon my love" She smiled kissing him lightly on the cheek. At this Freya grabbed Sygyns tea cup and hurled it passed the others head, however she missed by about 3 centimeters.

"Freya, it's wonderful to see you again." She took her hood off to reveal short bright orange red hair and bright green eyes that could only be matched by Loki's.

Skuld puffed out her cheeks and Urd stirred her tea as Sygyn took a breath and shook her head with a serene smile on her face.  
Angraboda walked towards the horse and smiled.

"Why hello, I don't believe we've met. You made my husband pregnant correct?" she pat the horse lightly on the head and Loki felt like someone had him tied up above a cauldron of acid and was slowly sawing the rope in half.

"Why did you need to bring the horse…"

"Isn't it obvious Loki?" Sygyn started.  
"Glut thought it would be funny." Urd continued before glancing at her sister and giving her a look that meant 'stop complaining.'

Glut just laughed again and walked over to Freya quickly grabbing both her wrists and shoving her head first into the wall.

"She, on the other hand, wasn't needed." Sygyn scoffed as Glut clapped her hands together and walked back over to Loki.  
"now, back to business, if my sources are correct Loki spent that night with someone not present here…I'm not very clear on who it was but I believe there was a history…" Glut began as Freya fell into an unconscious mess beside the slightly twitching Norn of the future.

Angraboda was still making small talk with the horse completely ignoring the glare Urd sent her as Sygyn stood up and opened the door to the house.

"We should talk inside. Come on now."  
------

Just the scene you wanted to be a part of.  
Sitting in the center of a circle of all you're memorable past lovers.  
Not unnerving at all.

"Ok. Now we're all here to discuss the matter of a new member-"

Now that didn't sound right at all…

Sygyn pushed her short strawberry blond hair behind her ears and crossed her legs.  
"I honestly don't see the point in this." Skuld started in a huff.  
"Loki! Can't you just re-start the cycle?! No new members!"

Urd glared at her sister again and mimicked Sygyn. Those two looked nearly identical at times… Sygyns hair was just a little more ragged.

"I agree with you there Skuld." Glut nodded draping her arms around Loki's neck.  
Loki always rebounded to her which was probably why she had the nerve to do that in front of all the other people he'd had meaningful relationships with.

Angraboda sighed. "I don't see very much of a problem…It's the same thing all the time… So what if we add another one to the group?"  
Skuld stood up and motioned towards the blond laying on the couch with a bump growing near her forehead.  
"There's the problem. More idiots like her! And besides, if this one gets added we'll all be left in the dumps. The entire pantheon is aware of it! Their goes our legendary love affair."

Oh the tension rising in the room… _Someone shoot me._

"Well let's face it. The only popular one is Urd and that's because she's also Odin's main mistress." Sygyn muttered. "Frig has only complained millions of times…"

_oh god…now they're chatting…_

Urd blushed slightly.  
"We-w-well Angraboda gave him his famous children. That's got to be something."

Glut rolled her eyes as Angraboda twitched.  
"Because I happen to be very fertile has nothing to do with this! And Glut was the first!"

Glut smiled and tilted her head to the side with a dark seductive smile.  
"Thank you, Thank you, the one and only 'first time' was **mine**"  
Freya unconsciously grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the back of Glut's head hitting straight on the mark.  
A millisecond later Freya was screaming and Angraboda and Sygyn were trying to wrench Gluts sharp finger nailed hands off from around Freya's neck.

"Glut stop it, you're going to end up killing her!" Angraboda called pulling at Gluts fingers.

"I believe that's the point Angie." Glut growled as her knuckles started to turn white and Freya started to turn purple.

Sygyn rolled her eyes and started clawing up Gluts arms. "There will be no dead bodies in my house!"

Loki didn't know what to do anymore. So he settled for slamming his head into the wall.

Skuld stood up and walked over to him. "Girls pay attention."

Glut blinked and turned to face Skuld, still not loosening her grip as Freya started to make strange noises and Sygyn started digging her nails into Gluts arm (though it didn't seem to work) while Angraboda had given up on trying to get Gluts fingers off of the poor choking Freya and had already taken Skulds now empty seat.

And once again Glut's amazing speed was witnessed as she attempted to throw Skuld out the window for coming two millimeters away from kissing the still mind boggled Loki.

Angraboda sighed.  
"Will somebody _please_ bring out the mead now. The fire mistress' temper may spark on another unsuspecting." She looked toward Skuld who was no unconscious beside Freya. She had managed to keep Glut from killing Freya but now the punishment was split between the two. They'd both be out for the remainder of the meeting.  
Or so Loki hoped.  
Glut was known for her temper…. Every time all of them got together one of them would fall victim for Glut's speed.

"Now back to business." Urd mumbled before taking a sip of tea.

"If we acknowledge Loki's latest crush as a new member we acknowledge the fact that Loki **has** a new crush and there is yet a slimmer percentile in him ever coming back to one of us." Sygyn muttered.

"Oh what do I care, he always comes back to me anyway." Glut tossed her hair back and the other three groaned in disapproval as Loki leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor.

He didn't really know why he always went back to her. But did she have to rub it in every time?! One of these days all of them were going to gang up and kill him. It already started, they were a gang. Loki's past lovers, the LPL. Glut sang their theme song while Sygyn held the Angraboda-made banner and they paraded down the street everyday!  
Oh well not he was exaggerating.  
They paraded once a week.

Urd sighed.  
"Well I don't like this at all. Loki you should have warned us you where like that."

Loki blinked and then remembered how all of this had even started.  
"Nothing… Happened! God damn it! It was just Thor and some of his friends. They set us up! That's all!" Loki shouted.

Urd rolled her eyes.  
"Oh don't give us that Loki. If there is ANYONE so much as in you're ROOM you end up doing them"

"And I saw you last night." Sygyn started. "Both of you were so drunk! Thor wasn't needed. You two would have ended up like that either way."

"Ended up like what-"Loki started with a raised brow as Glut perked up.  
"Wait- Syg- you know who it was?!"

Sygyn nodded.  
"Well if you knew about the history I thought you would have known who it was-"  
"Loki has a history with nearly every member of the pantheon cut me some slack will you? I live in Muspelheim for goodness sakes!"  
Sygyn shrugged.  
"Well anyway it was…"  
"NO HORSEY DON'T DO THAT!" Angraboda shouted suddenly.  
"I know, shocking isn't it."  
Glut's jaw was hanging open as Angraboda pointed at the window and started whimpering.  
"He's going to the bathroom in my flowers! Urd make him stop!!!"  
Urd glanced out the window as well.  
"Why do you even have flowers in Sygyn's front yard anyway…?"

As Angraboda and Urd discussed how the flowers came to be in Sygyns yard rather then her own, Glut coughed into her hand and stood up walking over to Loki.

Reaching her hand out to him she smiled.  
"I approve."  
------

Trudging toward Odin's hall after the LPL meeting he noticed Freyr and Thor sitting together laughing.  
_"Ok what the fuck is this…"_ Loki rolled his eyes and walked over to them.  
"What are you two doing?"  
"Plotting our next attempt Loki. What do you say, party at Heimdalls place? Finally the good mead…" Thor smiled at the last line while Freyr nodded.

"Psh. I'm not allowed in his house. Forget it." Loki groaned.

Freyr clapped his hands together.  
"Why Freyr thinks that be nothing but an excuse for Loki's fear."

"Fear?! What am I supposed to be afraid of?" Loki asked glaring at the god of fertility.

"Why Heimdall of course-"  
"A-ah, correction, I'm not scared of Heimdall, I'm scared of what he'll do to me if he finds me in his house."

"You are so scared of my little brother!" Thor laughed and Loki puffed out his cheeks.  
"I'M NOT SCARED OF THAT CROSSDRESSER!!!" He screamed whacking both Freyr and Thor over the head with his fists.  
But Thor just kept laughing.  
"Haha Loki's in trouble"

Blinking slightly at this he turned around and noticed the violet haired male standing behind him.

"Cross dresser…? Really, wow, this from the transvestite. Alright sure." Heimdall growled out.  
It wasn't that Heimdall dressed like a female. It was just the fact he had the temper and delicate features of a female.  
In many ways Heimdall reminded Loki of Glut when she was younger, less testy.

"Well hello Heimdall, nice day today isn't it?" Loki felt the sweat trickle down his brow and took a step back nearly falling into Freyr who was rubbing the side of his head.

"Very nice, now Thor, I'm not having a party at my house nor am I having any of you over. Ever. Understood?" Heimdall put his hand around Loki's shoulders and moved him back and forth like he was a doll. Of course do to the fact Heimdall was shorter then him he had to settle for the shoulders and not the head.

Loki twitched slightly but Thor just smiled.  
"Heimu just doesn't want to give us another chance to set Loki up. Jealous Heimu…?"  
Heimdall tensed instantly and let go of Loki grabbing Thor by the collar and shoving him back.  
"Idiots. No one goes to my house. I've got to get back to the bridge."  
After shoving Loki in the side Heimdall stalked off to the bridge.

"Oh he is so Jealous."  
"Guys knock it off!" Loki shouted as Freyr started chuckling.  
"He wouldn't shut up this morning in Odin's hall. Really Loki get the picture."  
"There is no picture to get! Wait what?" Loki blinked for a minute. He really was loosing his mind.

"Guys relax Heimdall isn't like that anyway… Oh god…Last night gave me a very strange hang over…." Swaying slightly to the left he would have fallen over if a man with long silver hair hadn't caught him.

"Odin!?"

Odin rolled his eyes and after putting Loki back on his feet he reached toward the ground and picked up a slip of paper.  
"Hod's latest poem, he's been looking everywhere for it. Of course he couldn't find it."  
Loki fought back a blush and shook his head. "I still don't understand how he can even write when he can't see letters…"  
Thor noticed the tension and started laughing while Freyr leaned back against the wall of Freya's hall which they were standing in front of.

"So Loki, everyone is talking about last night…"with a wink Odin ruffed up Loki's hair and smiled.

"I said nothing happened!!!" Loki shouted. He turned to Thor and growled. "This is all you're fault!"  
Thor raised his hands in defense.  
"Don't look at me. I just did the dragging. The rest was Freyr."  
Freyr smiled and Loki gawked.  
"YOU!?!"

"of course it was me Loki. If it was up to Thor he would have left you with Baldur and lets face it. That wouldn't have gone very well."  
Odin raised a brow. "What are you guys taking about? I was just talking about the festival… oh well. You boys have other things on your mind then. I should go return the poem." Glancing quickly at the paper Odin blinked. "Honestly. How did his handwriting get like that? I mean he can't even see it!" And with that Odin continued off to his hall to find his blind son.

"I swear…You're all going to kill me…I'm the trickster god damn it!"  
Thor sighed.  
"Well after you got turned down you weren't very active so we had to do something."

"I was not turned down!"

"Poor Loki, it's such a shock to him he hasn't even realized it" Freyr chuckled.

"I hate you both!"  
-----  
"What do you want…."  
"Tell them you didn't turn me down!"  
"what…?"  
"Tell… Them… You didn't… Turn… Me… Down…!"

"If they didn't already know that was true then they should all know from last night-"  
"They don't believe me when I say nothing happened, and besides. You didn't turn me down!"  
"Yes I did wait-WHAT?! So the entire pantheon thinks- oh my god… my reputation is ruined."

Loki scoffed.  
"psh. You KNOW you didn't turn me down. Everyone has noticed how you act around me now. You're lips said no but you mind is screaming differently. I just want to set the record straight and I'm sure you wouldn't be that annoyed if something did happen last night-"

"Everyone's talking…oh god… huh?"  
"You are so into me."  
"cocky bastard I am not! Go away."  
Loki bit his lip and rolled his eyes.  
"Denial, denial! Why don't you just admit it…?!"  
"Because you win at everything!"  
Loki laughed while the other sighed.

"Oh forget it. my reputation is long gone anyway."  
Loki blinked and touched his lips after the sudden assault from his companion.  
"Don't want to make everyone a liar now do you?"  
"What the-"  
_'not complaining…'_

----  
If you manage to guess who it was you get a free cookie! )  
I was really, really intolerably bored when writing this. and it actually first started as Loki waking up with the 'friend' in Enjaku and noticed Narugami screaming bloody murder at the fact Mayura was watching broke back mountain and it was the 'scene that made it rated R' (so my sisters said) and Loki and friend start spaz-ing and bla bla bla not nearly as entertaining as the LPL meeting.  
Seriously need to stop procrastinating...

Anyway read and review x)


End file.
